


Take Your Time

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Enthusiastic Consent, Fingering, Fluff, Genderfuck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pet Names, Underage - Freeform, male preferential primogeniture, poor clueless baby charles, so many pet names you guys, terrified virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt.  In a world where Shaw isn't really that bad and desperately needs an heir, there are men who can bear children and Charles is one of them, married off to Shaw in a business transaction. He's sheltered and clueless and terrified out of his mind, so Shaw calls in Erik, his first man-wife, and has him show Charles the ropes.  And then smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

Charles tries. He does, but he's only seen Lord Shaw (Sebastian? He'll never be used to this) twice before, and now he's lying there propped on the pillows with the covers around his waist, and he's naked under there and Charles is naked under this thin robe and he's so scared. Cain had said that it would hurt, that opening the womb always did and that some boys died from the pain. He does know for a fact that childbirth can kill, so why not the beginning of the process as well as the end? He's only sixteen and he doesn't want to die.

"Come here, boy. I won't hurt you."

Charles whimpers, and forces himself to put one foot in front of the other. He clutches the robe around himself and crawls in beside his new lord and master. Shaw smiles at him, and brushes an errant curl out of Charles's face. "What's the matter, blue eyes?" He says it so kindly that Charles bursts into tears, making Shaw snort in exasperation. "What is it? Are you homesick? Did the arrangements part some young lovers? I only need an heir from you, love. Once you're bearing one of mine, you can tumble whoever you like."

Charles sobs that he doesn't want to die, and after a few more brusque questions about the extent and nature of his fears, Shaw groans, covering his face with one hand. "My god, what have they sent me?" At this Charles wails, because dying here would be better than being sent home in disgrace. "Damn you, boy, stop crying! I'm not going to hurt you or send you home, so just calm down. You're giving me a headache." He pulls a bell rope by the bed, sitting up straighter. When a servant comes in, Shaw tells him to fetch in some sweet firewine, a few things to tempt the child into a better humor, and Erik. He bows and vanishes, and Charles's sobs slow both from this temporary reprieve and from curiosity about his fellow consort. Erik Lensherr is also a bearing man, or was before an epidemic of the Slough Fever left him barren. Fond as Shaw is of his little Anya, she cannot legally inherit, necessitating this marriage in the first place. Erik is supposed to be learned (though probably less than Charles, most people are) accomplished, and particularly beautiful. He dislikes court, and Charles has never once seen him in person.

"There, now," Shaw says as Charles quiets, "just relax."

"Th-thank you, my lord."

"I think you'll like Erik, and he'll be better able to show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

Charles nods, and wipes his eyes on his sleeves, sitting up beside Shaw. The servant returns a moment later, setting a tray across their laps and vanishing again. There are three small, round goblets, and Shaw hums to himself, pouring the bright red-gold wine. Charles watches in fascination, since firewine is too effete for his stepfather to allow it into the house, and Charles has never had it. Shaw smiles slightly, and passes him a glass. "Taste it." Charles obeys, and finds it sweet and sharp and warming. It's delicious, and unlike anything he has ever had. "It shouldn't go to your head too badly, it's not very strong."

"It's very good, my lord. Thank you."

"You know, ordinarily that gets on my nerves, but when you do it it's cute. Here, try this." It's a unfamiliar pastry with honey and crushed walnuts, and it's delicious. Charles is just finishing it when Erik arrives.

"All right, Sebastian, what have you done to the poor child?" Standing there in the doorway with a teasing smile lighting up his nearly-silver eyes, he puts rumors of his beauty to shame.

Shaw laughs. "Nothing, on my honor! They sent the poor boy out with no explanations, and someone has been filling his head with scary stories. So I thought you might be able to help, dearest."

"I appreciate the confidence. And our little friend's remarkable eyes." He crawls into the bed alongside Charles, smiling softly.

"He really is beautiful. I had thought they were painting him up to sweeten the pot, but the portrait didn't do him justice."

"Not a bit. Pass me my wine, little one?"

Charles blushes, and does as his senior consort directs.

The boy really is lovely. And obviously greener than grass and terrified out of his mind. Erik sips his wine and smiles. "When I was opened it didn't hurt a bit, and I'll do the same for you, darling. So just finish your wine and relax." Firewine works as a muscle relaxant in addition to its other fine qualities, and little Charles doesn't have much of a choice. His eyes are still clear after a glass, though, and Erik wants to keep them that way. So he finishes his own and puts it back on the tray, letting Sebastian put it aside as he cups Charles's chin in one hand. "Have you been kissed, little one?"

"O-only at the ceremony, my lord."

"What a crime, with a mouth like yours. It's the perfect type for kissing."

"It is?" Charles whispers, blue eyes wide.

"Yes," Erik purrs, "let me show you." He leans in and does just that, gently, gently teasing that red mouth open, feeding the boy just the tip of his tongue to see what he does with it. Charles gasps and twitches, and then he's sucking softly and whimpering, and Erik groans into his mouth. They spend a golden eternity like that, just Erik teaching the boy to kiss as Sebastian watches. Soon enough he's covering that pale neck in kisses, and pulling the robe down over his shoulders. "Oh, you are lovely," Erik murmurs, and Charles blushes. He cries out when Erik sucks on those perfectly pink little nipples, and blushes all over as Erik finally unwraps him for good. Erik smiles down at him, stroking that sweet, stiff cock, so thick already and the boy not even done growing. "Do you touch yourself?"

"S-sometimes, my lord," Charles mewls, squirming, and Erik purrs.

"What about here?" He trails his fingertips down the underside of the boy's cock and behind his balls to his slit, delicate and slick. Charles gasps and bucks, shaking his head, eyes huge. "Really?" Erik coos, pressing a fingertip against it, making the impossibly tight lips part just a little.

"Y-yes… oh…"

"It only hurts to be opened if you do it too fast." He rubs a little harder, spreading the slick and pushing just a little against the resistance. "Or maybe if you have big, rough hands like our warlord here. Good thing he had the sense to call me," Erik coos, fingertip slipping into Charles and making him squeak. He and Sebastian both just drink it in after that, the sight of Charles sighing and squirming, flushed all over and pinching those pert little nipples when Erik puts his hands there and tells him to, that it'll help. Charles mewls and gasps and gets wetter and wetter. Soon he's rocking his hips for more, and easily taking Erik's first finger to the knuckle. Erik shudders, fucking him gently. "God, Sebastian. He's so _tight_. Be careful when you take him."

"I will, beloved." Sebastian is just lounging and watching, of course, cock filling slowly with age and firewine and sheer damned laziness. Sebastian is as lazy as a cat, and looks a bit like one now with his hooded eyes and faint smirk. And then Charles squeals breathlessly, and Erik grins, crooking his finger again.

"Like that?"

"Yes, please sir, please, I…"

"More?" Charles nods, eyes huge. Erik kisses him again and adds a second finger, rumbling happily in his chest as he carefully, carefully stretches Charles. He hadn't been lying to him earlier, and is gentle, distracting the boy from any discomfort with soft kisses and delicate touches to his cock that make him whine as it twitches in response. At a third finger Charles moans aloud, spreading his legs and arching his back. Erik beams down at him. "Yes, just like that. See how silly it was to be afraid?" Charles nods, and shyly catches Erik's other hand. Erik squeezes reassuringly, and his heart nearly stops as Charles blushes a deeper red, and sucks Erik's first two fingertips into his mouth, big eyes fluttering shut. Erik shudders, and strokes his tongue with a slow, hard back and forth that makes Charles whine helplessly through his nose. "Oh, Charles. The things I'll teach you to do with that pretty mouth."

Charles moans, and Sebastian chuckles. "Not tonight, you won't. There are more important places for my seed."

"Always so short-sighted," Erik teases, opening Charles a little more and forcing a lovely little cry out of him.

"No, I just prefer to play the very long game. Do you think he's ready?" It's not that Sebastian is impatient so much as tired. He would very much like to get Charles bred and then get some sleep. There will be time for more conversation later, but tonight is all about making things legal and secure.

"Nearly so." Erik twists his fingers and Charles bucks and whimpers. "Just a bit more…" He stretches Charles, wringing a sweet cacophony of shocked little sounds from him for what feels like a lifetime before he finally pulls them out, grinning. Charles makes a plaintive noise, and Erik chuckles. "Yes, now he's ready. You're ready to give yourself to your master, aren't you, sweet boy?"

"Y-yes," Charles says, and bites that criminally red lower lip, flushing prettily. "B-but please don't leave."

"Not a chance, pretty one. I want to see this."

Sebastian chuckles, rising up on his knees, fully hard. Charles stares, wide-eyed, and Erik can feel him tensing up again. "I promise he's not to too big." Charles still looks nervous, and Erik settles himself on his back, reaching for Charles, who gets the idea and clambers on top of him. Erik purrs and pets him, murmuring encouragingly and pushing three fingers in easily. "You'll be fine, sweetheart." Charles nods shyly, and gasps as Sebastian ranges over them, rocking his hips to rub the slick tip of his cock against Erik's fingers and Charles's wet slit. As it pushes against the boy's balls he cries out again, and Erik purrs, fondling them with one hand, the other knotted into those chestnut curls as he kisses him again. After another long moment of just rubbing and breathing together, he holds Charles open for Sebastian, who carefully eases the thick tip of his cock into his bride, who gasps into Erik's mouth but only spreads his legs wider.

Sebastian groans deep in his chest as he sinks further and further into Charles. The boy is so unspeakably tight that this shouldn't take long, especially not after watching Erik with him. He whimpers and gasps and shyly tells Erik how big it is, that it feels good and hurts at the same time, and Sebastian nibbles the shell of one perfect ear. "It'll only feel better when you get used to it, boy."

Charles whines and quivers around him, making him grunt and speed up. Charles pants and mewls and then wails, suddenly shifting forward as Erik moans. Sebastian chuckles, breathless. "How's his cock, beloved?"

"Lovely as the rest of him," Erik coos, petting Charles and kissing him again. "Oh, yes, little one, just like that…" Charles keeps moving, and then wails again, spasming so hard around Sebastian that it makes him come as well. Shuddering and panting, they lie there uselessly as Erik tugs on his own cock and grunts, finally joining them in lazy satiation. After a moment, Sebastian pulls out slowly, hands on Charles's hips keeping him where he is. In a nearby drawer is a silver plug, shaped to be comfortable to sleep in and to keep anything from running out until it has done its work. Charles squeaks when it pushes in, and shivers, cock stirring slightly. Erik chuckles, and kisses him deeply.

They clean up a bit before falling asleep in a happy pile, and they're glad of it in the morning as quickly pattering little feet and the squawks of a harassed nurse pulls them out of their happy lie-in. "Miss Anya, you absolutely must not—"

"Father!" Anya runs and jumps into bed with them, hugging Sebastian tightly. He has been away too often lately, arranging this marriage and other business, and he holds her to his chest, breathing in the light child-smell of her hair. He waves the nurse away and tucks Anya between himself and Erik, ringing for breakfast as he does.

"It's good to be home, light of my eyes. Have you been a good girl and kept up with your lessons?"

"Yes, Father." She wriggles delightedly, and Erik smiles, petting her. 

"Even in music?" She wrinkles her nose, and Sebastian has to laugh. Music is something any princess or lord's daughter (or bearing son, as the case may be) must know, but there is a reason that Anya's mother is renowned for his singing, and for no other form.

"Yes, Father. Is that my new second mother over there?"

Charles is just a lump in the blankets still, and Sebastian smiles. "Yes, it is. Don't worry, we'll wake him when breakfast comes."

"Is he nice?"

He does his very best not to leer. "Very nice. Shy, though. Be kind to him."

"Do you think he'll have a brother for me?"

"Well, we hope so." He kisses the top of her head. "You're just as smart and strong as any boy (if not better) but it's against the rules for you to be Lord Shaw after me."

"I know, you told me. What do I get to be?"

"Well, you'll be Lady Anya, and then something else depending on if you marry a lord or a prince."

She nods, satisfied with this information, and claps her hands with delight when breakfast comes in. Sebastian smiles, and makes her a little plate of her favorites as Erik serves Charles and himself, the boy coming truly awake at the scent of food. "Good morning, second mother!' Anya calls, and Charles blushes, then grins, sitting up and keeping himself decorously covered.

"Good morning, Anya."

By the end of the meal they're fast friends, and Sebastian knows for certain that Charles will fit in here.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a basically patriarchal feudal world, where there are bearing men (and presumably begetting women) who are considered kind of a consolation prize, but still legal sexual-social tender. If you promised someone your first daughter in marriage and you have all sons, you give him the one with a womb.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take Your Time (Love in the Time of Thieves Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758116) by [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q)




End file.
